


Draco's diamonds are a girls best friend

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Drabble, Female Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: *Complete*Drabble inspired by the quote: “I never hated a man enough to give his diamonds back,” by Zsa Zsa GaborJK Rowling owns. The plot is mine.





	Draco's diamonds are a girls best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! 
> 
> When I saw the quote: “I never hated a man enough to give his diamonds back," by Zsa Zsa Gabor, it spoke to me. I couldn't resist!
> 
> Beta-love to Mr Benzedrine X 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, I would love to know!
> 
> \- GiTG x

* * *

_Upon learning Draco has being seeing another girl behind her back._

* * *

 

Pansy holds back sobs. Her tear-stained cheeks are the only proof of her pain. The betrayal of her Slytherin prince is a slap in the  face. She loathes the sight of him, “ _But damn that boy is just so fucking beautiful.”_

 

Daphne enters her room and closes the door, snapping Pansy out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay, Pansy?” she questions with honest concern for her friend.

Pansy stiffens at the enquiry, almost insulted by the stupidity of the question.

“Of course, I'm not okay! Now do your job as a loyal friend and convince me I'm better than he deserves.”

Daphne smirks at her response, pleased to see her wounds haven't severed her tongue.

“You _are_ better than he deserves. How you still love him is beyond me. He betrayed you in the worst way. Never let a man burn you like that.”

“Burns can heal, I should know. Ive burned many, and they always come crawling back. Just look at what I did to Potter,” she muses with a overwhelming sense of arrogance. “Draco will be begging for forgiveness soon enough,” she continues. “I might even let him think about it for a few days. Let him fret a little bit.”

“Let's be honest, Pansy. You haven't the patience,” scoffs Daphne haughty and disdainful.

“You're right, but hey! It's a fun thought, isnt it?”

 

Daphne braces herself for the backlash. Pansy needed a severe reality check, so she speaks her mind with the truth.

“Not really - it’s obvious you're the only one playing. This time it seems different, Pansy.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a knot, Greengrass! It's my business. I’ll deal with it how I please,” state's Pansy bluntly.

“Then don't ask me to get involved,” rebukes Daphne.

“You're involved by association, whether you like it or not, and as my friend, your place is by my side, doting on me regardless of your opinion.”

 

Daphne learnt early on, and very quickly, when to stand down. Pansy can be most difficult. She has no idea how Pansy will cope when she digests the truth and hears it's Hermione Granger that Draco is shacking up with now. Until then, Daphne will deny, deny, deny and hope that someone else informs her.

“Can you be anymore of a snob, Parkinson?”

“I’m not a snob. I’m just high maintenance with high expectations...okay, I am a snob, but it simply means I'm an exquisite witch with impeccable taste and no patience for plebs.”

Daphne cackles in response. “Do you have any idea who she is?” she asks with caution.

“No. But I have every intention of _you_ finding out for me.”

“And what do you propose I could possibly do to find out more information than you?” enquires Daphne with haste.

“Spread your legs, _of course_. I simply can't because my body's a temple to be worshipped by my one and only. You, however, have already spread yourself thin it makes no difference,” snaps Pansy sharply.

“Bitch, come off it. We all know you've fucked others. Need I remind you about Pott—”

“Shut up! Obviously! But I refuse to be a common whore. Now that I've met my match, he's all I need. I refuse to waste myself on others. I won't be tainted by anyone else.”

“Don't know what you're missing,” says Daphne, amused by her friends loyalty to a cheating Malfoy.

“Have you fucked Draco Malfoy?” questions Pansy, knowing fully well that Daphne hasn't bedded the silver haired Slytherin prince. “No. So, _bitch_ , I believe it’s _you_ that doesn't know what _you_ are missing.”

“Aren't you disgusted by his mere existence?”

“Yes, I am. But I swear on salazar's grave, he rides like the wind...and one cannot argue he has a hurricane tongue. Besides, I've never hated a man enough to give his diamonds back.”

“You are the epitome of aristocratic, Parkinson,” replies Daphne mockingly.

“Don't you forget it, Greengrass."

  



End file.
